


First Time

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Junkmetra, Symmrat Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: First Day of Symmrat Week 2016: Jamison remembered the first day he laid on Satya Vaswani.





	

Jamison remembered the first day he laid on Satya Vaswani.

It was a rather dull day. There were no fights to be had, so Jamison decided to be lazy. Napping in the common room, he snored away as he dreamed. He probably would have stayed that way if it wasn’t for Winston.

“Mr. Fawkes? Mr. Fawkes? MR. FAWKES!”  
  
Jamison woke up and rolled off the couch. Groaning, he rubbed his head. He glared at Winston as he stood up.

“What the hell was that for? I was sleeping, you wanker!”

“Please Mr. Fawkes,” Winston adjusted his glasses. “I’m here to introduce you to our newest teammate.”

Jamison was about to open his mouth to say he didn’t care who their new teammate was but he glanced over and saw who was with Winston.

On that day, Satya was wearing her old Vishkar outfit. It was a blue and bronze dress with matching boots. Her hair was done up in a bun, and it was one of the few times she wasn’t wearing her the shield that covered her eyes. Holding her suitcase, she smiled at Jamison. It wasn’t a fake smile either; no, it was a genuine, friendly smile. For a second, Jamison was utterly speechless. All he could do was stare at this woman.

“Speechless? That’s rare,” Winston said. “This is Satya Vaswani. She’s a light builder. Satya, this is Jamison Fawkes also known as Junkrat. He’s a demolitions specialist.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fawkes,” Satya bowed slightly. “I look forward to working with you.”

Jamison watched as Satya reached for her other bags. Instantly, he ran over and picked them up. She was shocked for a second, but she smiled again. Jamison smiled too, but his smile wasn’t as pretty as hers. He also didn’t understand why he felt the sudden need to be a bellhop. Winston gave him a look, but the gorilla merely shrugged.

“Let us continue the tour,” Winston said. “As you see, our common room features--”

Jamison didn’t hear the rest of Winston’s babbling, but he followed them. As he did, he felt confused. Jamison didn’t know this woman, but he something about her drew him to her. She was exceptionally beautiful, but he felt there was more to it. Was he weird? This didn’t make a lot of sense to him, but Satya didn’t seem opposed to his presence. That was a bit odd; women either found him disgusting or just tolerated him. It was shocking that someone like Satya would even smile at him. Judging by her outfit, she was a classy lady. Wouldn’t she be sickened by a dirty junker like him?

“And here is your room,” Winston stopped in front of one of the chambers. “Mr. Fawkes, her bags please.”

“Okay.” Was all Jamison got out.

He brought her bags into the room while she followed him.

“Thank you for your help.” Satya smiled at him.

“You’re welcome Miss Vaswani.”

“Please, call me Satya. You do not need to be so formal.”

“Okay, you can call me Jamie. Mr. Fawkes makes me feel like an old fart.”

At that, she chuckled, and Jamison felt his heart soar.

“I’ll let you get set in. See you at dinner?” Jamison asked hopefully.

“Of course. Perhaps we can sit together.”

“Sure! I’ll save you a seat! See you later!”

Jamison left the room, a huge grin on his face. He glanced over to see Winston staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Winston shrugged. “I just didn’t know people your age could still get crushes.”  
“What? No, I'm just being friendly,” Jamison blushed. “Besides, she probably has a bloke back home.”

“I know for a fact she does not have a ‘bloke’ back home,” Winston said. “I’ll see you later Mr. Fawkes.”

After Winston had left, Jamison was alone in the hallway by himself. Was it a crush? No, it couldn’t be.

Could it?


End file.
